Le Joker (Comics)
J0ker.jpg Le Joker est le personnage antagoniste principal des comics, des séries T.V., films, jeux vidéo ou tout autre type de média Batman. Il est le némésis de celui-ci, étant directement responsable de nombreuses tragédies dans la vie de Batman, notamment la mort de Robin et la paraysie de Barbara Gordon (Batgirl). Dans les comics, Le Joker est considéré comme un maître du crime, dont le personnage a évolué au cours du temps. L'image originelle et dominante du personnage est une vision d'un génie psychopathe avec un sens de l'humour déjanté et sadique. Son histoire d'origine le présente comme étant tombé dans une piscine de produits chimiques, qui a blanchi sa peau, a teint ses cheveux en vert et ses lèvres en rouge brillant, lui donnant l'apparence d'un clown. Le Joker fut interprété par Cesar Romero dans les séries T.V. Batman, Jack Nicholson dans Batman ''de Tim Burton et Heath Ledger dans ''The Dark Knight ''de Christopher Nolan. ''Il est un des villains les plus reconnus dans les médias actuels, ayant été noté #1 de la liste ''Wizard ''des 10 Plus Grands Villains de Tous les Temps. Son esprit manipulateur lui permet de contrôler la vile de Gotham en pressant un simple bouton. Il est un génie capable de réaliser de nombreuses projets et expériences scientifiques. Le Joker prétendra souvent qu'il n'a aucun plan, mais la menace est tout à fait réelle, le Joker ayant préparé son coup bien avant. Son sourire déjanté (Why so serious ?), son apparence de clown maléfique et ses blagues sadiques ont fait du Joker un des villains les plus diaboliques de la franchise Batman. Il est aussi un des grands adversaires de Batman, une menace envers la Ligue des Justiciers. Origine Trois mois après que l'auteur et créateur de Batman, Bob Kane, ait introduit Le Chevalier Noir, une suggestion de la part du Co-auteur Bill Finger mena à la création du Joker. L'idée provenait du film "L'Homme qui Rit" de 1928, où l'acteur jouait le rôle d'un clown muet. Le plan originel était de tuer le Joker après un couple d'épisodes, mais Bob Kane sentit que l'introduction du Joker en tant villain principale serait beaucoup plus intéressante. Après 5 épisodes, le Joker fut tué, se poignardant accidentellement en se jettant sur Batman. Cependant, ces écrits ont inspiré de futurs auteurs imaginant le retour du Joker dans l'Univers Batman. Le Joker des années 1940 correspondait à un serial killer sans-nom. Ce ne sera que pendant les années 80 qu'une histoire d'origine du Joker sera développée par Alan Moore qui montrera une version non-Joker d'un ingénieur. L'ingénieur, condamné à devenir le Joker, quitte son boulot pour devenir comédien de stand-up mais échoue misérablement. Desespéré par le manque d'argent et par sa femme Jeannie enceinte, l'ingénieur se tourne vers deux criminels pour l'aider. Aidant les criminels à faire des casses mena l'ingénieur à se déguiser en Red Hood. Cela fut présenté par les criminels comme une excuse afin de protéger son identité. Cependant, ils ont oublié de mentionner l'histoire de Red Hood. R3d H00d.jpg “Dans cette version de l'histoire, le personnage de Red Hood est considéré comme le personnage d'un homme à tout faire (bien que ce ne soit jamais le même homme), il fait apparaître l'homme en tant que meneur, ce qui permettrait aux deux criminels de s'échapper. Cependant, durant la préparation du casse, la police le contacta pour lui annoncer que sa femme et son futur enfant étaient morts dans un accident domestique.” L'ingénieur, désemparé face à la mort de sa famille, essaya de se retirer du plan, mais il fut menacé afin de continuer. Le plan était foireux dès le début. Dès qu'ils ont pénétré dans la centrale, leur couverture fut grillée et une fusillade avec les gardes de sécurité s'ensuivit. Dans la mêlée, les deux criminels furent tués et l'ingénieur s'échappa, pour se heurter à Batman, étant venu enquêter cette perturbation. L'ingénieur, tellement paniqué par l'apparition d'un "démon noir", sauta dans un container de produits chimiques de manière à échapper à Batman. Sa tentative de fuite fut réussie mais les produits chimiques ont blanchi sa peau et teinté ses cheveux en vert. Les événements malheureux, associés à la nouvelle tragique ont rendu l'ingénieur complétement fou. Le Joker était né. Le Joker.jpeg|Le Joker sombrant dans la Folie C'est une des trois histoires d'origine suggérées par les auteurs de l'Univers Batman. La véritable histoire reste inconnue dû au fait que le seul qui sait ce qui s'est réellement passé a sombré dans la folie et ne souvient plus de son passé. Le Joker a même dit à Batman après une bataille : “Quelquefois, je m'en rappelle d'une façon, quelquefois, d'une autre. Si je dois avoir un passé, je préfère qu'il soit multiple !" Une autre histoire d'origine a été suggérée par Alex Dini, affirmant que le Joker était un membre de la pègre qui a gravi les échelons de la chaîne alimentaire des criminels de Gotham jusqu'à qu'il soit à la tête d'une faction criminelle très puissante. Dini suggère aussi que la personnalité de Red Hood fut inventée par le Joker afin de réaliser de petits crimes, celui-ci ayant pris goût au meurtre. Une rencontre avec Batman devint alors inévitable. Stratégie Il existe tellement de stratégies utilisées par le Joker qu'il n'existe aucun plan commun à tous ses plans. Par exemple, le Joker peut utiliser la fleur sur son revers de veste afin de pulvériser son "gaz hilarant" ou pointer de faux flingues avec des drapeaux "Bang !". Cependant, dans "Infinite Crisis" , le Joker a prouvé qu'il pouvait être extrêmement sadique. En tant que tel, le Joker est un adversair très dangereux à cause de son caractère imprévisible. Empereur Joker Article Principal : Empereur Joker 3mp3r3ur J0k3r.jpg Dans une mini-série spéciale relatant les problèmes de Superman, le Joker piéga le lutin pouvant changer la réalité, Mister Mxyzptlk, afin qu'il lui donne ses pouvoirs, transformant le Joker en dieu. En tant que tel, il transforma le monde en un cauchemar de parc d'attraction mortel dédié à sa folie. Mais, ayant gagné toute cette puissace, il garde une faiblesse : sa relation avec Batman fait qu'il ne peut pas le tuer, bien qu'il le haïsse, car le Joker ne peut exister sans Batman. C'est une sorte de "cercle vicieux" psychologique : sans Batman, le Joker n'aurait pas existé donc, si le Joker tue Batman, alors il se tue lui-même. Superman utilise cette information à son avantage et défait l'omnipotent Empereur Joker - Le Joker n'obtiendra les mêmes pouvoirs par la suite. Personnalité la mini-série Underworld Unleashed, L'Escroc remarque, "Quand les supervillains veulent se faire peur, ils racontent les histoires du Joker". Aussi compliquée que soit la personnalité du Joker, un mot la résume : imprévisible. Un jour, le Joker peut être un clown innofensif, un autre il peut être un meurtrier en série psychopathe. De nombreux psychologues dans l'Asile d'Arkham ont tenté de diagnostiquer, en vain, la nature de la mania du Joker. Il a été considéré comme sociopathe et psychopathe et comme ayant une nature imprévisible et volatile, le Joker étant cependant plus proche d'un psychopathe qu'autre chose. Il est dit que la combinaison de son traumatisme initial (la perte de sa famille et sa chute dans le container de produits chimiques) ont altéré le Joker bien qu'il ait été plongé dans la piscine de Lazare, connue pour ses propriétés curatives. thumb|left|Analyse du Joker Même à son stade le plus inoffensif, le Joker reste une menace et peut mettre en danger des vies humaines sans pour autant en avoir un quelconque ressentiment. Dans son état le plus avancé, le Joker sera décrit comme un cauchemar vivant. Une créature dont le seul but est d'apporter la douleur et la mort pour son propre amusement pervers. thumb|Joker Patriot De plus, Le Joker est un des seuls villains ayant entraîné la mort d'un des acolytes de Batman (l'autre étant Black Mask ). Le Joker a battu Robin / Jason Todd à mort dans le comic "A Death in the Family". Pour autre villain de Batman, le meurtre de Robin est le paroxysme du Mal. Seulement 2 Robin et 1 Batgirl ont été tués par des supervillains. Cependant, même le Joker a ses limites. Dans un crossover Marvel/DC, alors que Joker travaille pour Red Skull (Crâne Rouge), il pensait qu'il portait un costume. Mais, quand Red Skull lui révèle qu'il est un VRAI nazi, le Joker est horrifié et, ainsi, il le combat alors que celui-ci voulait bombarder Washington DC. Comédie Musicale B@man Comédie Musicale Batman.jpg Il fut mentionné par le Pingoin et Sweet Tooth. Le Clown Prince du Crime était supposé être le villain principal du show mais, à la place, Sweet Tooth joué par Jeff Blim le remplaça. Information *Véritable Identité : Inconnue *Connu sous le nom de : Jack Napier, Jack White, Joe Kerr, Le Clown Prince of Crime, Le Harlequin de la Haine et l'As de Valets et beaucoup d'autres. *Métier : Criminel Professionel *Base d'Opérations : Gotham City *Yeux : Green *Cheveux : Green *Hauteur : 1,83 m (6' 0" ft) *Poids : 73 kg (160 lb) *Première Apparition : Batman #1 (Printemps, 1940) Relation avec Harley Quinn H4rl3y Quinn.jpg Connu auparavant sous le nom de Dr. Harleen Quinzel, une jeune psychiatre ambitieuse et intelligente à l'Asile d'Arkham, Harley Quinn est maintenant le bras droit / petite amie du Joker. Leur relation commença à l'asile d'Arkham, Harley étant responsable du Joker. Durant le peu de temps qu'elle fut son psychiatre, le Joker la séduisit et la manipula pour qu'il s'évade d'Arkham. Son amour obsessif est ce qui la pousse à rester avec lui; le Joker est souvent abusif envers elle (physiquement et émotionnellement), soulageant sa frustation sur elle et en la manipulant. Il est dit que le Joker commença à devélopper une certaine affection envers Harley; cependant, il savoure l'emprise qu'il a sur elle. Elle joue un rôle élémentaire dans beaucoup de ses plans, et il montre quelquefois une certaine jalousie. Une autre histoire est que, quand elle prit en charge le cas du Joker, celui-ci lui annonça que son nom lui faisait penser à celui de l'acrobate française Harley Quinn. Le jour suivant, quand elle retourna à son bureau, elle y trouva une rose de la part du Joker. Elle en tomba alors amoureuse. Peu de temps après, le Joker s'échappa d'Arkham et elle fut très inquiète. Quand le Joker fut ramené à Arkham par un Batman blessé, Harley Quinn quitta Arkham, acheta son futur costume, aida le Joker à s'évader d'Arkham à nouveau et jura sa volonté de vengeance contre Batman pour avoir blessé son "Pudding". Trivia *Le prénom du Joker est presque révélé et commence par "Ja--". Cependant, avant que Melvin Reipan ne puisse mentionner son nom, le Joker le fait taire et dit "Nous n'utilisons plus ce nom maintenant, tu te souviens ? Je suis le Cousin Joker maintenant !". *Joker a le plus de morts à son actif dans l'Univers DC (hormis les dirigeantsarguably has the largest individual body count in the DC Universe (hormis les Dirigeants Galactiques et les Destructeurs de Planètes). Quand Mongul, Cheshire, et Black Adam ont dévasté des villes entières, Joker en a tué plus en un seul chapitre, en tuant avec des couteaux traditionnels, explosifs, son taser/buzzer mortel et son gaz hilarant. Liens Externes * La Page du Joker sur le Wiki Batman * La Page du Joker dans le wiki Batman (Heath Ledger) Galerie J0k3r.jpg 3mp3r3ur J0k3r.jpg Joker Analyse.jpg Joker et Harley Quinn.jpg Joker Patriot.jpg Joker01.jpg Joker02.jpg Joker03.jpg Joker04.jpg Joker05.jpg Joker06.jpg Joker07.jpg Catégorie:Clowns Maléfiques Catégorie:Villains de Batman Catégorie:Villains de la Ligue des Justiciers Catégorie:Meurtrier de Masse Catégorie:Villains de Comics Catégorie:Villains de Superman Catégorie:Sadiques Catégorie:Escroc Catégorie:Villains DC Catégorie:Nihilistes Catégorie:Monstre Absolu Catégorie:Artilleur Catégorie:Voleur Catégorie:Villains de Wonder Woman Catégorie:Grands Méchants Catégorie:Maniaque Meurtrier Catégorie:Violeur Catégorie:Kidnappeur Catégorie:Seigneur du Crime Catégorie:Villains de Green Lantern Catégorie:Maître des Explosifs Catégorie:Manieur de Couteaux Catégorie:Génie Catégorie:Manieur de Gadgets Catégorie:Maître Manipulateur Catégorie:Villains amoureux Catégorie:Villains Sophistiqués Catégorie:Nemesis Catégorie:Tricheur Catégorie:Meneur Catégorie:Empoisonneur Catégorie:Supervillains Catégorie:Villains Enigmatiques Catégorie:Démentiel Catégorie:Cherche les Sensations Fortes Catégorie:Torture Catégorie:Villains sans foi ni loi Catégorie:Sociopathes Catégorie:Brute Catégorie:Combattant Catégorie:Anarchiste Catégorie:Muse Catégorie:Pervers Catégorie:Utilise de l'acide Catégorie:Villains de la Néo-Justice Catégorie:Villains Chantant Catégorie:Villain Ressuscité Catégorie:Villain sans nom Catégorie:Villain Récurrent Catégorie:Villain Grossier Catégorie:Avide de Pouvoir Catégorie:Abuse Catégorie:Rival Catégorie:Meurtrier en Série Catégorie:Villain Mâle Catégorie:Megalomaniaque Catégorie:Mauvaise Influence Catégorie:Obsédé Catégorie:Ennemi Juré Catégorie:Villain Trahi Catégorie:Sadomaso Catégorie:Aime Mutiler Catégorie:Villain de DC Universe Online Catégorie:Maître des Anneaux Catégorie:Villain Comique Catégorie:Chaos Maléfique Catégorie:Utilisateurs d'Armes Lourdes Catégorie:Psychopathe Catégorie:Criminel Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Maître du Déguisement Catégorie:Villain Intolérant Catégorie:Villain de Crossover Catégorie:Mascotte Catégorie:Villain Extravagant Catégorie:Tueur en Masse Catégorie:Accro Catégorie:Violeur d'Enfants Catégorie:Provocateur Catégorie:Tueur d'Enfants Catégorie:Destructeur Catégorie:Gangster Catégorie:Egomaniaque Catégorie:Pirate Informatique Catégorie:Villain Arrogant Catégorie:Destructeur d'Innocence Catégorie:Terroriste Catégorie:Manieur de Hache Catégorie:Villains en Vie Catégorie:Pyromane Catégorie:Maître de Discours Catégorie:Villain Suicidaire Catégorie:Villain Incompétent Catégorie:Villain Charismatique Catégorie:Héros tournés vers le côté obscur Catégorie:Villain Riche Catégorie:Cherche la Vengeance Catégorie:Xenophobe Catégorie:Boxeur Catégorie:Parent Catégorie:Villain Machiavélique Catégorie:Monomaniaques Catégorie:Transformé de Personne en Cauchemar Catégorie:Villain Craints